The Story of Shiro Part 1
by bytbyt
Summary: Based on by Osamu Tezuka's Jungle Emperor Leo/Kimba the White Lion. A young White Catfolk Prince takes up the legacy of his father in trying to bring peace between his people and the other races of the world


Disclaimer: The this story was inspired by Jungle Emperor Leo/Kimba the White Lion by Osamu Tezuka

Dungeons and Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Cost

All Characters are owned by me technically

**The Story of Shiro Part 1**

**Chapter 1: Long Live the Emperor**

The world of Nailan is a world in which all the races that live in this world live for the most part in peace and harmony…..all except for the BeastFolk. Being part animal the BeastFolk for the most part are captured and used as salves, food, pets and clothing. But in the country of Afwilda which mostly consists of jungle a Lion Catfolk with white fur is looking to chance this for his people named Julius Raion.

Somewhere in the planes a group of BeastFolk which consisted of Zebra Centaur and Deer Satyr were chased by a group of humans in a carriage while being shot at by a human wielding a light musket with slick short black hair and an old school villain's style mustache. Little did they know they were being herded into a trap. When one of the group tripped on a wire a large wooden cage sprang up which was exactly what the party wanted. A White Catfolk jumped out of the tall grass and began cutting the bars with his Scimitar.

The Human with the musket began shooting at the White Catfolk but to no use for the White Catfolk dodged the shots and jumped in front of the carriage spooking the horses. This caused them to begin to run at a speed strong enough for the ropes to snap and the carriage was flung into a large rock and crashed.

Some time later at a large house far from the Jungle the man who was in charge of the party that attempted to kill the White Catfolk was getting his head chewed off

"That's the fourth time you've failed"!

"Hey cut me some slack Warden I was close this time"

"You were no closer this time then you were the other three times!" The warden said as he continued to yell "Mr. Jakkuroba I hired you for this job because of you reputation as a great hunter but how you got that I cannot even imagine"

"Not to worry next time I'll stop him for sure or my name isn't Goukei Jakkuroba"

Meanwhile in the dense jungle Julius and his wife Nyota were busy eating dinner with some of the other BeastFolk when Nyota whispered something into Julius's earn "Really were going to have a baby, that's wonderful"

"It's going to be a boy your majesty I just know it"

"Hmm yes that would be nice little Satyr"

But the happy moment was cut short when he herd the voice of a certain ApeFolk "Julius!"

Julius quickly got up and ran in the direction of the call until he found the ApeFolk who went by the name of Dizlo Gillespa. "Dizlo for what reason have you called me?"

"I just thought you'd like to know that Windo has killed again"

"When will that Panther Catfolk learn I will not tolerate killing in my jungle"

"He is just hungry it's only natural for him to kill in order to eat"

"May that as it be old friend I will not stand by while BeastFolk kill each other despite what species they are and we already have enough problems with the other races" And with that Julius ran off

"Dizlo was that you calling me husband?"

"Humph the man as foolish as he is stubborn Nyota"

"I know it's hard to grasp his ideas but please try to be pastiest and give them a chance"

At the same time two humans were in wait for the Julius to make an appearance

"Hey Boss I'm hungry"

"Just be quite Kuttler you'll have plenty of time to eat later" Goukei said to his cubby companion when he herd a roar "Ok we can go now"

"But we didn't do anything thing"

"Oh but we did" Goukei said holding up a scroll "My guess is that White Catfolk has a mate so I'll use this scroll of ghost sound to mimic it's roar and capture her to use as bait"

"Oh I get it the warden will get a nice White Catfolk fur and you'll be going home with a female Catfolk to sell"

"Exactly now lets set up the trap" Goukei said and the two got up from their hiding spot and headed back to their campsite

The next morning Nyota had just gotten up when she herd a loud roar '_That sounds like Julius' _Nyota thought and quickly got sat up and ran in the direction of the roar which lead her into a clearing. '_Where is he?' Nyota began to wonder around until when she tripped over a rope causing a steel cage to drop on her._

"_See Kuttler I told you it would work now for phase two" Goukei said as he poked his head from behind a tree._

"Emperor Julius, Empeor Julius!" Cried out a frantic Were Rat

"What is it?" Julius asked as he turned his head

"Emperor Julius I just saw……your wife….Queen….Nyota being carried off by two humans….in a cage their heading for…..the canyon" The Were Rat said almost out of breath

"WHAT!" Julius ran off at full speed but was stopped half way by Dizlo

"It would be foolish to go you know full well it's a trap" He said

"Yes I know that but I've got to go my wife needs me"

"The Jungle needs you"

"I know but I've got to try Dizlo I'd never forgive myself if I didn't try" Julius was about to head out when he turned back to Dizlo and said "……If I don't make it back please watch over everyone for me" And with that he ran off to the canyon

_I hope for everyone's sake that you do come back although I'd hate to admit it I'm getting to old to fight_

"Hey boss how long till he get here?"

"Shush Kuttler look there he is" Goukei said as he hid behind a rock

"No Julius stay back it's a trap stay back!" Nyota cried out

But Julius had no concern for his own safety and began to charge dodging the bear traps and trip crossbows the best he could and it almost seemed like he was going to make it he was just at the cage when Goukei popped up from behind his hiding spot and fired his musket at the White Catfolk.

With his last breath Julius put his right hand onto the bars of Nyota's cage and said "Nyota if our baby does turn out to be a boy I want you…..to name him Shiro……Shiro Raion……..son………of…….Julius" Julius's hand fell as he felt the cold embrace of death.

6 Years Later

"Sesh that's the 20th time someone's turned down my price, oh well their loss especially now that I have two Catfolk to sell and the child is snow white I'm sure to make a bundle from him" Goukei said from the bow of the ship

About that time an Avoral which is Half Eagle Half Human race by the name of Pellafo swooped down and landed on the ship

"How goes it Pellafo?" Asked the leader of a group of Pixie stowaways that were on the ship

"Well Tlinkle I have just discovered that a terrible storm is about to his this area"

"But the sky is so clear and blue are you sure?"

"Trust me I'm never wrong when it comes to this sort of thing"

"This is horrible what are going to do we have the heir of the great Julius on board I've got to tell Nyota!" Tlinkle spaded out in a panic and flew off to find Nyota

"Nyota I have urgent news!" Tlinkle said as she entered the cargo hold of the ship and whispered what Pellafo said into her ear

Nyota nodded in agreement and turned to her son "Shiro come here"

"Yes Mama" Shiro said and curled up to her

"Shiro you're six year old and I believe you're ready to hear about your father. Your father's name was Julius and he was a very brave and noble Catfolk who believed everyone should live in peace and harmony no matter who they were. Shiro you must learn to be brave like your father to do this you must first leave this ship"

"Yes Mama" Shiro said and stepped through the bars of the cage and turned his head

"Come on Mama let's go"

"I'm sorry my son but I can't fit through the bars like you I have to stay here"

Shiro ran right back to his mother's side and began to cry "No I can't go anyway without my Mama"

"Shiro stop that you're a big boy now do as your Mother says and go"

"It's cruel just cruel how can she call herself a mother?" Shouted an outraged Pixie by the name Millie

"She has to do it because this ship is going to sink" Whispered Tlinkle

"SI..!" Before Millie could finish Tlinkle quickly covered her mouth with her hand

"Hey what's all that noise PIXIES!" cried out one of the guards on the ship

"Quick everyone scramble!" Tlinkle ordered and the Pixie stowaways all began to fly out of the cargo hold causing all shorts of compotation

"Those mean men I'm going to help the Pixies" Shiro proclaimed

"That would be very brave but if you truly want to be brave you must leave the ship" Nyota said

"……..Ok" Shiro said trying his best not to cry as he slipped through the bars of the cage and jumped out the port window into the water.

As soon as he did the sky darkened and a large storm made the sea very rough and rocked the ship. Shiro woke up a few minutes later after being overcome by the storm to find him self drifting on a plank "Where did all this wood come from and what happened to the ship?" After a second or two it hit him what had happened and the little White Catfolk began to sob heavily when he felt something bump into him and a humanoid fish creature popped up.

"Why aren't you swimming? You're blocking traffic just floating like that"

"What are you and what's swimming?"

"I'm a Locathah….wait you don't know what swimming is good grief this won't do at all hold on" She said and dove down into the waters then swam back up with another Locathah "This is Mr. Aqwuen he will teach you everything you know about swimming"

It took him awhile but eventually Shiro learned to swim by using one of the wooden planks as a paddle board when he saw another humanoid fish creature swimming towards them at a fast speed but this one was different it's body looked monstrous, it was also green and had sharp teeth "Whose that a friend of yours?"

"Oh heavens no that's a Sahuagin quickly swim away!" The female Locathah said and both she and the male Locathah dove into the deep sea. But Shiro wasn't afraid and readied himself when the Sahuagin's head came close he give it a swift kick "Go away you bully" The Sahuagin gave a fishy sounding yelp and swam off

It was getting dark out and Shiro was getting tired of swimming it seemed like he would sink any second when he herd a voice "Little white prince so soft and loving keep on going don't you worry" Shiro looked up into the night sky and saw the stars formed the face of someone very familiar "Mama! Oh Mama I miss you so much"

"I know I do to but you must be brave and know that I'll always be with you and I will be watching you where ever you are"

With new found confidence Shiro continued to swim and after a few hours he saw a something flying over head "Butterflies then that must mean" As the sun rose Shiro saw something else that made his eyes light up "Land I'm almost at the Jungle!"

End of Chapter 1

Author's Notes 

Just a few things I wanted to mention

First thing I'm separating this story into 3 parts Part 1 will consist of Shiro's childhood, Part 2 His teen and young adult years and part 3 the adult years. Part 1 is going to be heavily based off the Kimba Episodes Parts 2 and 3 is where the story is really going to get good. Also due to the fact that I'm using Shiro in a campaign back home Part 2 will take longer to finish then the others and I'm going to make sure that the DM won't kill him off.

And yes I will be posting D&D character sheets to some of the major characters that appear in this story 3.5 version.

For those of you who want more of a description to Julius and Nyota, Julius's wears an outfit that looks like the outfit Algol wears in Soul Caliber 4 and Nyota wears what looks like an Egyptian garb minus the head dress.

And now for the meaning behind the names of the characters

Shiro's full name means White Lion in Japanese

Seeing as how Julius was based on Panja/Caesar the name just fit

Nyota is Swahili for Star

Dizlo Gillespa's name is a pun off the Jazz musician Dizzy Gillespie. Seeing as Dizlo was inspired by Buzara whose English dub name is Dan'l Baboon and I herd on the Kimba Documentary DVD that the name was a pun of another musician I just thought I'd do the same. And no I'm not a fan of Mr. Gillespie nor am I familiar with his work I just herd of him thanks to SpooneyOne from YouTube plus I like the name.

Windo who was mentioned in this chapter will be the Totto/Cassius of this story and his name is Swahili for kill

Now this one I know Kimba/Jungle Empeor Leo fans are going to love. The Hamegg/Viper Snakley of this story is Goukei Jakkuroba and his name is Japanese for Total Asshole


End file.
